Hetalia ONESHOTS
by LyckyDycky
Summary: Random Oneshots about anything, mostly romance. Pairings are varied, USUK, FrUK, Spamano, Prumano, Germano, PruCan, FrCan, and more! Please go to my Poll on my Profile and vote which ones you want as a story/Oneshot. If you have any requests please comment, i MAY make it.Review and fav! Rates K to M. Most Oneshots not completed.


**Bad Timing, Bad Luck**_:(South Italy x Spain with sides of Canada x Prussia and England x France)-_[Human Jail AU]: It was just bad timing, plain bad timing he was there when the crime happened and was forced to go to jail with no fair trial. It was just bad luck he was forced to jail when he only turned 18, and was roommates with three hot people, and two teen from his school.

**Rated M for suicide, almost rape, self harm, unfair America, a badass Spanish, and Lovi~ **

-.-==-=.=.-=.-=.-=-.=-=.-.=.-.=.-=-=.=-.=-.=.-=.-

**Chapter One:**

It was just bad timing, plain bad timing. Lovino Vargas who just turned 18 one month ago was near by the place the crime was taken. He wasn't known for positive things like his younger twin Feliciano was known for. He was known for fighting a lot, flirting with girls, and drinking. The Italian didn't have many friends, the only friends were his stupid little brother, Bella, Lili, the teen from Norway, and two more that went missing.

He was walking around town at night trying to find a store that was open to buy some food. At the same time a group of men murdered five people near him. Lovino heard the screams of the people and ran to them. When he arrived five innocent people was killed and he was the only suspect.

His grandfather who lived in Italy did not send a single lawyer to help him nor money for a lawyer. The old man was rich as hell! Feliciano was to oblivious to his surrounding and was at his potato friend house until the trial ended, then he found out his older brother, the only one he would show his true emotions was gone forever.

The trial was stupid, long and useless. The people around him was already dead set he would go to jail for thirty long fucking years. Lovino didn't even have the chance to explain or try to protect himself. It felt too set up, the people, the judge.

"_Guilty."_

That single word rung in Lovino's head for hours. What did he do? Did god hate him to the extent for him to go to jail when he did not a single crime but underage drinking at times?

Lovino thought America was a fair country, yeah right it was. He wasn't able to have a lawyer. The country was a lie, fake, and pathetic. He missed his old home, in Italy, where he knew everybody, where the foods were wonderful, and where his best friend he had a crush on lived… He didn't remember how his old crush looked. All he now remembered it was a male, wavy brown hair, tanned skin, and had determined and kind green eyes. Yeah, he's bi, straight as a circle, and was fucking proud to be.

He _hated_ his life in America, no one understood him like the people in Italy, and no one liked him.

Maybe being in jail might let him make some new friends? Thinking positive, something his younger brother would always say to him whenever he cried.

Lovino was in the police car getting driven to the place he will spend thirty long years of his life in, unless a miracle happens. Most likely not, his grandfather never paid attention to him after the kidnapping Feliciano was in. He was in it too but somehow ran away to tell the police. For ten years he never got to be with his grandfather for over ten minutes alone.

Maybe he did something wrong in his past life to earn such things in his life?

He looked at his cuffed wrists with thin silvery lines and touched the scars gently. Lovino remembered the last time the small pocket knife met his slightly tanned skin. It was 3 months ago when he felt the painful pleasure of the knife slicing his skin slowly, letting beads of blood flow out of his body and onto the green tiles.

There were multiple thin scars around his wrist and one long one on his back. His crush had a long one on his back as well from the kidnapping. Each scar on his wrist old was a story of his pain.

The police men dragged him out of the police car and into his new so called home, jail. Lovino growled when they pulled him to hard. He didn't even have a decent meal or sleep the whole week because of the murder.

His number was 62724017, it was one fucking long number. The number was printed onto his orange uniforms. Lovino walked to his room which was shared with five other people around his age.

The room was on the second floor room 487. The number was painted in faded black. Alfonse, the guard for his room opened the door. He seemed like a nice guy, had blond hair, and light brown eyes. "This is your room." He said. "You have five other roommates, I suggest getting to know them."

"Yeah yeah." Lovino muttered. His cuffs was unlocked and walked inside the white room with splashes of red, yellow, green, and blue, courtesy of the roommates. He went inside another room painted red, and yellow on one side, and red, white and green on the other.

"Hey Al!" A tanned man grinned. He was lying on his bed waving at the guard. It seemed were close, a bit too close for a prisoner and guard. "Who's the shortie?"

"He is your new roommate. I have to go now, see you later." Alfonse replied. He walked out of the room and closed the door. A quiet click was heard from the other side of the door.

Lovino walked to his bed and dumped his things onto the bed. He didn't greet his new roommates, not even a single hi. He was organizing his things on to the dresser with his number 62724017 newly painted on it.

"Hey new kid, so how did you get here?" The tanned man asked. His bed was next to his. He had green eyes, and wavy brown hair.

The Italian rolled his eyes and looked up. He noticed the four other wasn't in the room. "Before you ask any personal fucking question; you should at least tell me your name."

"My name is Antonio, yours?" The man named Antonio replied. This was a strange, very strange jail. The rooms were organized oddly. There were three small rooms, a living room, and a kitchen.

"My name is Lovino, and why the hell is the room arranging so oddly?" Lovino asked. "This isn't normal."

Antonio laughed. "Well it's because the rich prisoners gets to have such rooms. Our parents or guardians paid the people who were in charge of the jail to give them fancy rooms, but we still have the same number of roommates like everyone else. But the best part is we have no security cameras ever since that day!"

Lovino eyebrows rose slightly. So maybe his grandfather or younger brother did do something helpful. Wait… no cameras? Why? Lovino was slightly disturbed about that fact for a strange reason. "What d-day?"

"Well! One of our roommates was cooking in the kitchen… and let's just say it wasn't pretty!" Antonio laughed at the memory.

"Oh~" A man with a French accent walked into the room. He had wavy hair and blue eyes. "We have a new roommate? This is new."

"Kesesese." An albino walked into the room next. When Lovino saw him he wanted to punch him in the face for no reason. "It is. I wonder why he came. Murder? Rape?"

"Fuck off!" Lovino kicked the albino that was starting to really get on his nerves.

"Feisty." He grinned like the chestier cat. He got up from the floor and fixed his messy silver hair. "Something we need. My name is Gilbert, and the pervert is Francis. So why are you here for?"

"Well hello to you to bastards and my name is Lovino." He replied grimly. "I am here for something I fucking didn't fucking do! I was found guilty of killing five people I don't even know!" Lovino yelled. He threw a pillow at his face.

"Well to be even, I came here because I beat up three other people almost to their death!" Gilbert replied, dodging the thrown pillow. The said pillow hit another person, Francis on the face.

He frowned when the pillow hit him. "That was quite cruel. Well I came here because I was found in a job I was underage for. Ah~ But flirting with those huge chest girls was exciting."

"Good for you." Lovino didn't care about it. He just wanted to get out of this hell hole and live his life to the fullest. "Hey bastard, how about you?" He turned to the said person.

"Well~" Antonio laughed. He waved his hand. "I kind of did the same like Gilbert!"

"Great, two bastards, and one pervert. What about the two other people that should be here." Lovino replied. He rolled his eyes again for the who knows time because of them.

The said people walked in. Lovino's eyes and the said people eyes widen. "Arthur! Matthew? Why are you two here?"

"Lovino?" The quiet Canadian whispered. "What? But how?"

"Of all the people I never thought it would be you to be kicked inside this hell hole." Arthur replied shocked. His large eyebrows never changed. Lovino thought by now he would have thinned it.

"They shoved me in here for killing five people I didn't do." Lovino growled about the memory of the judge proclaiming him guilty. The word was still slightly ringing in his head. "You?"

"Was caught drinking… a lot." Arthur answered.

Matthew hugged his stuffed polar bear named Kumojirou tightly to his chest. "I got too pissed off at a hockey game and didn't realize I beated up six people."

"Woah Woah! Birdie! You know this new kid?" Gilbert pointed at Lovino who glared back.

The Canadian nodded slightly. He walked towards Lovino who only stayed still in the same spot. Arth

**Will finish l8ter**


End file.
